Kinney Kiss
by Shard's Angel
Summary: Brian and Justin spend the upcoming holiday in their true unconventional fashion.


Kinney Kiss

A/N: I know I haven't uploaded anything in _forever_, so I decided why not make my comeback as gushy as they come near Valentine's Day?

* * *

He was staring at me. I could feel him staring at me. Granted, he seems to stare at me a lot, but not like this. And it was getting fucking distracting. I flicked my gaze up from my sketchbook to see unwavering hazel eyes looking back at me.

"Your eyes are going to get stuck if you don't blink soon." I informed him before going back to my sketching. Two more minutes of feeling a hole getting burned through my head and I look back up to see Brian hasn't moved from his spot on the floor across from me.

"You're going to bring it up sooner or later and I'd rather it be sooner so I don't have to suffer this unrelenting suspense." He finally blinks as he smirks at me.

"Don't worry Brian, I haven't lived with you all these years for nothing. I don't expect tomorrow to be any different from today, yesterday, or any other day of the year. In fact, if it'll make you feel better, I'll disappear for the entire day while you have your fuckfest. That calm your nerves down any?" I grinned at him with all the innocence of a puppy.

Brian sat there in shocked silence at my lack of resistance before composing himself. "Twat," he muttered before uncrossing his legs and standing up for the first time in hours.

I just let out a soft snort before returning to my sketch, letting the smile that had appeared at Brian's absolute cuteness stay.

* * *

"This is pathetic. Do you realize how pathetic this is?" Daphne dropped her head onto the table between us as I watched on in amusement. And I thought only queers could be drama queens. "It's Valentine's Day and neither of us has dates." She wailed.

"At least I have a boyfriend." I smugly pointed out as I sipped my coffee, making Daphne lift her head long enough to stick her tongue out at me.

"A boyfriend who's probably got his dick up some guy's ass right about now." She replied while I started to people watch in the little café we were in.

"Brian doesn't do Valentine's Day, and I'm okay with that."

Daphne snorted out something that sounded a lot like "bullshit".

"No seriously Daph, I love him and if he suddenly turned into the mushy type he just wouldn't be him. So I'll adjust and live. It's just a holiday after all." I tried to sound nonchalant about it all.

"Uh huh," Daphne was so not buying it.

"I'll take a Brian over Ethan any day, even Valentine's Day." I pointed out, to which Daph could only grudgingly nod.

I grinned and took a triumphant sip of my coffee. Mmm, mocha espresso with a shot of vanilla, my favorite.

* * *

"Hiya Princess! How's it shakin'?" Emmett bounced over to me as I got a drink at the bar in Babylon. I turned to grin at the flamboyant man decked out in red leather pants with matching boots, a pink tube top, and a feather boa to top it off.

"Pretty good, all things considered." I replied as he got himself a Cosmo.

"Big bad Brian up to his usual?" Em sent me a knowing look.

"Yeah, but it's all good. I probably wouldn't be able to stand being around him moping anyways." I was determined to stay the happy blonde twink and try not to bang my head on the wall.

"So true," Em laughed before grabbing my hand and leading me out onto the dance floor.

Babylon was the one place that Valentine's Day hadn't taken over, and it felt nice to finally be away from all the lovey dovey couples seemingly rubbing their happiness in the faces of those who didn't have anyone and just dance.

After about an hour of dancing with Emmett and some other guys I figured it was probably safe to go back to Brian's. I'd only been walking down the relatively empty sidewalks for about three minutes when I got the feeling that I was being watched.

Feeling old memories surface I quickly glanced behind me to make sure there weren't any deranged homophobes coming at me. There weren't. I turned back around and continued walking, keeping the flitting shadows in sight.

I kept telling myself there was nothing to worry about, that my short time in the Pink Posse had taught me plenty to defend myself if needed. Unfortunately, my mind didn't seem to want to listen to reason and seemed to be focused on panicking.

I'd gotten about four blocks away from Babylon when a shadow suddenly lunged at me. And although the shadow held no weapon, my mind saw the flash of a bat before my mind blacked out.

**

* * *

Brian's POV**

"Damn that was good." The trick of the hour was still on his back where I'd left him on the floor.

"I know. Now time for you to leave." I informed him as I pulled my jeans back on. Justin would show up sometime soon and although I still believed in no apologies, no regrets, I really didn't want to see that blanked out look Justin got in his eyes whenever he saw one of my tricks.

"Why? It's not like you have a date."

I spared a glare in his direction before marching over to give him a prodding kick in the ribs. "Get up and out, and I'm not talking to your dick." I turned around and headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water as I heard the trick finally getting ready to leave with a few muttered words that were probably aimed at me.

I heard the rolling of the loft door being opened and let out a small sigh of relief that he was finally leaving. That's when his next words made my world stop.

"Why the hell is there a beat up blondie on your doorstep?"

I was at the door in less than a second and could only stare in frozen horror and fear at the bloodied body curled up next to my door. Next thing I know I'm down on my knees with my arms around a lax body and it all seems so much like another time years ago that if I weren't panicking out of my mind I'd laugh at the sheer irony of it.

"Justin, Justin please you've got to wake up." I tried to keep my voice as quiet and soothing as possible while taking in the damage to the boy's body with a quick sweep of my eyes. Thank god there didn't seem to be anything majorly wrong with him, but then why wasn't he waking up?

"Bri?" a weak sound came from his mouth as his purpling eyelids fluttered. "Ouch," he grumbled after he'd tried to move only to gasp out all the breath he'd had in his lungs from the stabbing of pain.

"It's okay Justin, I'm right here, you're going to be fine." I started talking nonsense, relieved as all fucking hell that he was awake and at least semi-functionally coherent.

"Should I call an ambulance?" a voice suddenly pierced the little bubble Justin and I had been in and I glanced up to see the long forgotten trick standing over us.

"No hospital," Justin managed to gasp out as he clutched at my arm.

"No, no hospital." I assured him as I pulled his trembling body closer. The boy hated hospitals, wouldn't step foot in one unless he was dying…okay, bad analogy. "Come on Sunshine, let's get you inside and cleaned up." I lifted him up as gently as I could and supported most of his weight into the loft.

We finally managed to make it to the bathroom and I turned on the lights to get a full view of the damage. His eyes would be a bit purple for the next day or two, he had scratches over his arms and legs and a couple of angry looking bruises on his sides, but other than that he seemed okay. He was alive, and with me. That was really all I cared about.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked as I searched the cabinets for some peroxide and cotton to clean the scratches.

"Not too sure." He mumbled, sounding a bit distant. Realizing I had forgotten a vital check I quickly looked up to make sure his eyes were dilating properly and that he could focus on something. The last thing we needed was brain damage.

"Why didn't you come in? Staying out there could have made it worse" I scolded him as I started to clean off his wounds, causing occasional hisses to escape his lips.

"You were busy. I didn't want to interrupt." He looked away towards the bedroom, not allowing himself to meet my eyes.

"Hey, Justin. Look at me." I stopped my dabbing of his cuts to put a hand gently under his chin. "You are much more important to me than any old fuck, you hear me? That is never going to change. Ever. So get used to it."

His blue eyes looked at me for a moment before his mouth widened into one of those Sunshine smiles that I loved. Even with the bruises he glowed like the sun. That was definitely my boy.

I grinned back at him and leaned up to kiss his nose, causing him to giggle like a school girl. "Okay Sunshine, let's get you tucked in. You're going to need some rest to heal those up." I gently lifted him off the counter and helped him into the bedroom.

"You so love me Brian Kinney, admit it." Justin smiled sleepily as he slid under the covers.

I stood over him surveying his smooth form under the sheets and just contemplated him for a few minutes. His closed eyes peeked open to look at me staring at him. "You're staring again. You know you've got to stop doing that."

Deciding to not answer that, I simply moved to the bedside table and opened the drawer.

"Christ Brian, I'm beat up by some homophobic jerk and you're still thinking about sex?" Justin teased.

When I turned around and tentatively held out my hand with the little object in the middle his smile slowly disappeared to be replaced by confusion.

"Brian?" he looked up at me questioningly.

I huffed out a laugh before shedding my jeans and joining him in bed. I handed him the red foil wrapped chocolate and simply said, "Happy Valentine's Day twat."

The Hershey's Kiss had a little strip of paper peeking out of the foil, bearing in blue the words I would some day have to courage to say out loud.


End file.
